Guardianes secretos
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: Yuuki no quiere ser una carga para Kaname, por eso ella decide protegerlo a él también secretamente, Kaname cree que Yuuki no sabe nada acerca de su pasado, pero lo que el no sabe es que Yuuki sabe todo. Mal summary, pero pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno esta es mi segunda historia de esta pareja.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Primero que nada Vampire Knight no me pertenece (daaaa creo que eso es obvio si no no esaría escribiendo eso aquí pero igual xD) todo es obra de la gran Matsuri Hino**

**Segundo Yuuki no será la clásica niña que no hace nada y espera que la rescaten, no ahora ella tendrá mucha más participación en la historia ¿por qué? porque mi mente retorcida así lo dice.**

**Tercero, la historia transcurre cuando Kaname y Yuuki todavía estaban en la academia, antes de que apareciera Rido y todo eso.**

**Bien no les quito más tiempo y a leer.**

Kaname descansaba recostado en su habitación, recordaba cuando rescató a Yuuki de ese vampiro que quería atacarla cuando pequeña, en ese momento, el hubiera querido decirle que el era su hermano, llevarsela a casa, y amarrarla a él si fuera posible para protegerla, pero no podía había prometido a Juuri que la cuidaría como una humana, y que cuando el momento lo indicara la devolvería a su forma original.

Lo que Kaname no sabía era que Yuuki, ya sabía toda la verdad.

Yuuki, cuando era pequeña, sin querer escuchó una conversación entre el purasangre y el director.

_**Flashback**_

_**- Kaname-kun ¿crees que será necesario devolver a Yuuki a su forma vampirica algún día?- preguntaba el director**_

_**- Eso creo, pero todavía falta mucho para eso, le prometí a mi madre que cudaría de ella en su forma humana- decía el vampiro mientras bebía una copa de sangre.**_

_**- Si Juuri-san fue la que me pidió que la cuidara, y sabes fue la mejor decisión que he tomado- decía el director pensando en lo mucho que quería a esa niña**_

_**- Veo que no tiene inconveniente en cumplir con su deber director, bueno me retiro, cuide bien de mi hermana- dijo el purasangre**_

_**Yuuki se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, apenas daba credito a lo que oía, ella era hermana de su salvador, y no solo eso, también era una vampiresa.**_

_**En eso Yuuki se desmayó definitivamente era mucho para ella en ese momento, Kaname al salir la encontro tirada en el pasillo, y creyó que se había quedado dormida, la cargo y la llevó a su habitación, el en ningún momento sospecho que Yuuki había escuchado la conversación.**_

_**Fin del falshback**_

Ese día Yuuki se prometió, no decir nada, si Kaname quería que ella no supiera, ella lo haría feliz, y fingiria no saber absolutamente nada, aunque lo que no pudo evitar, era enamorarse cada vez más de su hermano.

Ella se había enterado de que ellos eran hermanos, pero no tenía idea que entre purasangres era normal el matrimonio entre hermanos, ni mucho menos sabía que ella y Kaname estaban comprometidos de nacimiento, por lo que el sentimiento que tenía a Kaname la hacia sufrir, porque pensaba que estaba mal, ella sabía que el incesto era recriminado en el mundo humano y ciertamente creía que entre vampiros pasaba igual.

Pero también había algo más, si porque Yuuki casi al mismo tiempo que se enteró de que Kaname era su hermano, también se enteró de que Kaname al ser un purasangre, también corria peligro, también podía resultar dañado, y eso lo supo de una conversación que escuchó entre Takuma y Aidou.

_**Flashback**_

_**- ¿Crees que Kaname-sama este a salvo en esta academia?- preguntaba Aidou**_

_**- No lo se Hanabusa, Kaname-sama es un purasangre, y muchos quieren aprovechar eso para beber su sangre y ser más poderosos- decía el rubio ojiverde**_

_**- Me encantaría poder proteger a Kaname-sama, pero el se empeña en decir que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse solo, aun cuando eso no es verdad- protestaba Aidou**_

_**- A mi también me encantaría ayudarlo en algo, al menos contamos con que Seiren es su gusrdaespaldas- decia Takuma.**_

_**- Si pero Seiren sola contra todos los que quieren dañar a Kaname-sama no podrá- decia Aiodu**_

_**- Es verdad, pero no podemos hacer nada más- aseguraba Takuma**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Yuuki en ese momento tampoco daba credito a lo que escuchaba, hace poco se había enterado que Kaname era su hermano, y ahora se enteraba de que Kaname también pasaba por situaciones peligrosas (N/A: Yuuki eso era obvio ¬¬ )

Así que la decisión que tomó Yuuki fue la siguiente:

- Kaname-sama siempre me ha protegido, yo siempre he sido una carga para él, pero eso se acabó, desde hoy, yo también protegeré a mi hermano, aunque no puedo llamarlo hermano porque yo lo amo como a un hombre (N/A: No me digas?) , pero aún así, tal vez exista forma, de que pueda desarrollar mis poderes de vampiresa por mi misma sin necesidad de que Kaname me transforme a mi forma original, en ese caso, sería mucho más fácil protegerlo.

Desde ese día, Zero estaba impresionado, la prefecta jamás había querido entrenar con él, pero ahora ella llegaba mucho antes que él a practicar, incluso en más de una ocasión, Yuuki pudo vencerlo fácileente, y eso ya era extraño, pues ni Kaien que era conocido como ''el cazador legendario'' había podido vencerlo, y Yuuki lo hizo fácilemente.

- Definitivamente Yuuki ha cambiado mucho- decia Zero

Pero Yuuki, no decía el porque su extraño interés por entrenar, o el porque de repente por las noches lloraba, aunque de vez en cuando Zero sospechaba pero luego prefería olvidar lo pensado.

Yuuki hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse normal delante de los demás.

Siempre mantenía su actitud de niña frente a Kaname y a los demás, aunque de vez en cuando no lo lograba, pero apenas empezaban a sospechar, raidamente les daba esa sonrisa tierna y confiable, y hacía que volvieran a confiar en ella.

También ella debía cuidar de Zero, debido a que, como el estaba a punto de caer en el nivel ''e'', tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para evitarlo.

Ese día, Yuuki había amanecido un tanto melancolica, puesto que había estado toda la noche pensando en los sentimientos que tenía por Kaname, en clases no se esforzó mucho por disimularlo, porque estaba mal, y su amiga Yori se dedicó a consolarla, ya que ella era la única que sabía que Yuuki estaba enamorada de Kaname, su amiga acariciaba el cabello de Yuuki, y le decía que pronto todo pasaría.

Zero la miraba preocupado, pero creyo que solo era falta de sueño, después de todo el trabajo de guardiana era bastante duro.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Yuuki se dirigía camino a su habitación, y justo en ese momento aparecío Kaname, inmediatamente Yuuki hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreir y mostrar la mejor de sus caras.

- Yuuki, no te vi a la salida de la clase nocturna, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el purasangre mientras acariciaba el rostro de su ''pequeña'' Yuuki.

- Kaname-sempai, lo siento es que estaba etto, yo estaba un tanto ocupada con un examen de matemáticas, prometo que no volverá a sucede- se disculpó ella

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?- ofreció el purasangre amablemente

- ¿En verdad?- preguntó Yuuki

- Si lcaro- dijo Kaname

- Te lo agradecería mucho Kaname-sempai- dijo Yuuki

- Entonces vamos-dijo él caminando en dirección a la habitación de la chica.

Ambos llegaron a la habitación, y Kaname se quito la chaqueta para estar más comodo, ante la atenta mirada de una sonrojada Yuuki, que se recriminaba a si misma por mirar de esa forma a su hermano

- ¿Sucede algo Yuuki?- pergunto el vampiro divertido ante el nerviosismo de la chica

- Etto- Kaname-sempai, no nada- dijo ella buscando sus cuadernos

- Bien, entonces comenzemos-dijo el purasangre tomando el caderno de la chica, y comenzando a explicarle.

Estaban estudiando, Yuuki por primera vez en toda su vida, entendía matemáticas (N/A: no la culpo) además estar en compañia de semejante profesor la ayudaba mucho (N/A: no la verdad eso lo pense yo pero da lo mismo) en un momento se tomaron un descanso, Kaname se recostó en la cama de la chica, y Yuuki se acercó a mirar en la ventana, pero la felicidad de Yuuki terminaba ahí, en ese minuto, cuando sus ojos pudieron divisar dos vampiros, que se podían reconocer porque sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, merodeando por la academia, no eran estudiantes de la clase nocturna, Yuuki supo de inmediato que esos vampiros buscaban a Kaname, para mala suerte de ella, Seiren estaba enferma y Kaname la había enviado a casa de sus padres, y Zero, estaba entrenando con Yagari fuera de la academia, por lo que la única solución que quedaba era que ella se deshiciera de esos vampiros, y lo más importante debía encargarse de que Kaname no se diera cuenta.

- etto- Kaname-sempai, volveré en un momwnto- dijo Yuuki saliendo de la habitación

El purasangre no alcanzó a decir palabra pues la prefecta había salido corriendo.

Kaname pensó en seguirla para ver que pasaba, pero después se arrepintió y se volvio a recostar sobre la cama de Yuuki, al cabo de unos minutos, el cansancio lo vencio y se quedo dormido.(N/A: que ternura)

Mientras Yuuki corria, hasta que llegó y de un salto se puso entremedio de los dos vampiros.

- ¿Que buscan aquí? vampiros- dijo Yuuki con seriedad

- Una pequeña humana, que miedo- dijeron con sarcasmo los vampiros

- He dicho ¿Que buscan aquí?- dijo Yuuki molesta

- Buscamos a Kuran Kanme- deijeron directamente

- No les permitiré tocarlo- dijo Yuuki decidida

- Y ¿de que forma podría detenernos una pequeña humana?- dijo uno de los vampiros

- ¿de verdad quieres averiguarlo?- dijo Yuuki con una mirada siniestra, y un aura macabra, haciendo que los vampiros se dieran cuenta de inmediato, que la ''pequeña humana'' no sería una oponente fácil.

Los vampiros atacaron a Yuuki, pero en menos de dos minutos uno de ellos desaparecía quedando reducido a cenizas, siendo atravesado por el artemis de Yuuki, y el otro intento atacar de nuevo, pero Yuuki lo partio en dos con Artemis, ahora sin duda, Yuuki estaba cansada, pero debía vovler al lado de Kaname, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, después de todo el no tenía idea de que ella lo protegía en secreto.

Yuuki volvio a su habitación, y la vista que tenía era el regalo más grande para sus ojos.

Su hermano dormía, en su cama, con uno de sus cuadernos en sus manos, Yuuki se sento a su lado, y lo observo dormir.

En unos minutos, el purasangre despertó y pudo ver como Yuuki lo observaba.

- Yuuki volviste- dijo el

- Si volvi Kanme sempai- dijo ella

- Yuuki- dijo el poniendo cara de preocupación- ¿que te ocurrio en el brazo?

Yuuki en ese minuto , se miro el brazo, y se dio cuenta de que tenia un corte en este, en ese minuto recordo que uno de los vampiros había logrado herirla, en ese minuto comenzo a pensar rápidamente, tenía que inventar una buena escusa para darle a su amado.

-etto, yo Me caí de la escalera cuando volvia para aca- dijo ella apenada

- Yuuki- susurro Kaname-tienes que tener más cuidado, no se que haría yo si algo te pasara, la verdad en ese momento Kaname había pensado en decirle a Yuuki

-''tienes que tener mpas cuidado, si algo te pasa yo me muero, eres mi hermana aunque tu no lo sepas, eres mi prometida y la futura madre de mis hijos'' pero claramente no podía decirle eso.

Entonces Kaname tomo el brazo de Yuuki, depositó un beso en este, y la herida se cerró de inmediato.

- Gracias Kaname -sempai- dijo Yuuki sonrojada

- De nada- dijo el abrazando a Yuuki

Luego el purasangre se despidio y se marcho a los dormitorios de la luna.

Yuuki en ese minuto se ''arrojo'' encima de su cama, estaba muerta de cansancio y por si fuera poco Kaname cai la había descubierto.

Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que su cama estaba impregnada al aroma de Kaname, ese aroma a madera silvestre que la enloquecía, minutos más tarde, se quedaba dormida abrazando su almohada, soñando que ella y Kaname eran felices juntos.

**Fin del primer capítulo, nos vemos en otros capítulos. Sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia extrañana creada por mi, espero les guste, cualquier reclamo, critica, sugerencia me la dejan en un review.**

Sin duda los días de Yuuki se volvían cada vez más complicados, ella aún se preguntaba , como es que nunca antes se había dado cuenta por los peligros que pasaba Kaname, claro una cosa era ser pequeña pero una muy diferente era no saber nada de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto, una voz la saco de estos.

- Te ves cansada ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Zero

- Si estoy bien, dijo ella- al parecer no notando que el chico se acercaba cada vez más, solo se dio cuenta cuando Zero la tomo por la cintura, y pegó su cuerpo al de ella

- Zero ¿que sucede tienes sd?- dijo ella agachando la mirada, al darse cuenta que eso era lo que ocurría, ella despejo su cuello retirando su cabello, y dejando que Zero se acercara.

-Yuuki. susurro el vampiro antes de hundir sus colmillos en el blanco cuella de la chica

Yuuki solo cerro los ojos y abrazó al chico apegandolo más a ella, hacia tiempo que Zero no bebía su sangre por lo que supuso que debía tener mucha sed.

Zero bebía bruscamente del cuello de Yuuki, en el fondo el no quería lastimarla, pero sus instintos lo controlaban, esta vez se dejo llevar, tanto que no se dio cuenta que de tanto beber, Yuuki había quedado inconsiente.

- Yuuki, lo siento- susurro Zero entre triste, y enojado consigo mismo

Zero la cargó y se dispuso a llevarla a la enfermería, pero no conto con encontrarse con Kaname justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

-¿Que le has hecho?- dijo Kaname mirando con furia a Zero

Zero por primera vez no sabía que responderle al purasangre, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, claro el no conto con que Kaname, se enfadaría, y arrancaría a Yuuki de sus brazos, para luego con su otra mano hacerlo atravesar la pared de uno de los baños.

- Escucha Zero, hasta ahora te he permitido seguir viviendo porque Yuuki sufriría si tú mueres, pero no abuses de la confianza de Yuuki, porque si lo sigues haciendo te matare- dijo Kaname soltando al peliplata.

- Lo siento, es solo que no puedo controlar mis instintos- dijo Zero por primera vez en su vida agachando la cabeza hacia el purasangre, tal vez porque sabía que esa vez Kaname tenía razón, o porque sabía que Kaname no dudaría en matarlo si en ese momento se le ocurría desafiarlo.

Kaname llevó el mismo a Yuuki a la enfermería, se encargó de curar la herida del cuello, y la recostó sobre la camilla.

- Yuuki, ¿cuando aprenderas a cuidarte un poco más?- susurraba el purasangre, pensando en porque Yuuki solo se preocupaba por los demás y jamás por ella misma.

En eso escucho, que Yuuki hablaba dormida, se mantuvo en silencio para captar todo lo que salia de la boca de Yuuki.

- Onii-san, cuidado, alejate de el, te mataré si le haces daño- decia Yuuki dormida, al parecer estaba soñando que Kaname estaba en peligro.

Kaname abrio desmesuradamente los ojos, acaso Yuuki había dicho ¿hermano?,¿podría ser que Yuuki estuviera recordando su pasado?.

Pero el purasangre debío ocultar de inmediato sus dudas, porque justo en ese momento Yuuki comenzó a despertar.

- Kaname-sempai- tartamudeo ella confundida lo ultimo que recordaba eran los ojos del color d ela sangre de Zero mirandola.

- Yuuki, por fin despiertas- sonrio Kaname

-¿Que sucedio?- pregunto ella confundida

- Zero te traía hasta la enfermeria, y luego yo termine de traerte hasta aca- explico Kaname sabiendo de antemano que Yuuki entendería todo lo sucedido

- ¿el esta bien?-pregunto Yuuki

- Si- respondio Kaname firamente, tal vez celoso o molesto porque Yuuki aun en esas circunstancias Yuuki se preocupaba por el peliplata.

-Yuuki ¿que estabas soñando?- pregunto el purasangre para salir de sus dudas

- dije algo- dijo ella asustada

- Dijiste Onii-san- dijo el

- a etto Kaname-sempai, eso es que estaba soñando con Zero, es que cuando eramos pequeños eramos como hermanos-mintio ella pensando que con esa respuesta Kaname se quedaría tranquilo, pero lo que ella no sabía era que solo haría enojar más a Kaname con eso, porque Kaname deseaba haber estado presente en todos los momentos de la infancia de Yuuki, pero no podía, y es más, Yuuki tenía el descaro de decir que con Zero era como hermanos, aún cuando su único hermano era el claro se suponia que Yuuki no lo sabía.

- Ya veo- dijo el purasangre saliendo de la enfermería dando un portazo

-Kaname-semapi- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- lo siento, no podía decirte que en verdad soñaba contigo.

Yuuki no contaba con que alguien más escuchaba la conversación de ella y Kaname, y no se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera porque de la nada

- ¿Con que ya te enteraste de la verdad?- dijo Seiren cayendo desde el techo

- S-seiren, no se de que hablas- dijo Yuuki asustada y nerviosa

- Vamos conmigo no tienes que fingir- dijo Seiren

- ¿Tú también lo sabías cierto?- pregunto Yuuki

- Si, lo sabía desde que conocí a Kaname-sama, el me lo conto para que pudiera protegerte, pero al parecer no es el único que protege a alguien en secreto- dijo Seiren mirando a Yuuki.

- Veo que te diste cuenta, pero ¿Como? hasta ahora he sido muy discreta- dijo Yuuki

- Verás, siempre he protegido a Kaname-sama, varias veces había tenido que matar vampiros que querían atacarlo para beber su sangre pero estos últimos años, he tenido menos trabajo, lo que me parecío extraño, y bueno pues estos días te vi asesinar a dos de ellos- dijo Seiren

- ¿pero como se suponía que estabas enferma?- dijo la castaña

- Bien dijiste, se suponía- dijo Seiren

- Comprendo, ¿que harás?¿ le diras a Kaname-sama para que me borre la memoria?- dijo Yuuki resignada al verse descubierta

- No, no lo hare- dijo Seiren

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Yuuki más que extrañada.

- Se que sino le digo a Kaname-sama probablemente me meta en problemas, pero aun así te ayudaré- dijo Seiren

-¿Porque?- pregunto Yuuki

- Porque eres la hermana de Kaname-sama, lo más justo es que sepas eso, además eres muy buena exterminando vampiros, y eso me es de mucha ayuda- dijo Seiren

- Gracias- dijo Yuuki abrazando a la vampiresa

Seiren se quedo sorprendida, nunca antes la habían abrazado, por lo que la reacción de la castaña la tomo desprevenida, y no le quedo más que corresponder el abrazo, despues de todo, ahora compartirían un secreto, así que era necesario empezar a tenerse más confianza.

En eso, entró Kaname, y las chicas inmediatamente se separaron y miraron con cara de horror a Kaname.

- Kaname-sama disculpe- dijo Seiren apenada por haber tenido ese tipo de comportamiento tan hmano y afectivo con Yuuki, como si fueran amigas o algo así.

- Kaname-sempai- dijo Yuuki

-¿Que sucede acá? ¿Desde cuando son amigas?- pregunto Kaname intrigado, preocupado porque Seiren le hbiera contado algo acerca de su pasado a Yuuki (N/A: Kaname-sama creame , Yuuki ya sabe todo)

- No somos amigas, es solo que Yuuki, casi se cae, y la ayude a ponerse de pie- dio Seiren por primera vez en su existencia mintiendole a Kaname, aun cuando sabía eso le traería problemas

- Si así es- mintio Yuuki apoyando a Seiren.

- Ya veo, gracias por ayudar a Yuuki Seiren, ya puedes retirarte. dijo Kaname

- Si Kaname-sama- dijo la vampiresa desapareciendo

- Solo venía a ver como te encontrabas Yuuki, pero veo que estas bien, espero tu ''hermano'' Zero no te haga tanto daño-dijo Kaname con ironía, para luego volver a irse.

- Vaya, creo que esta muy enojado- suspiro Yuuki, ya que nunca antes había visto a Kaname así.

**Bueno termine otro capítulo, bueno en el proximo, pondre una de las esenas más importantes de la historia, ya que Yuuki y Seiren deberán enfrentar una amenza incluso más peligrosa que Shizuka o Rido, y también deberán salvar a Kaname claro sin que este se entere. Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capítulo, me demoré en actualizar, lo sé, perdon por eso.**

**Por otro lado aunque las estadisticas de tráfico indican que me ha ido exelente con las visitas, no me han dejado reviews, pero bueno me conformo con que lean mi historia, pero igual un review no le hace mal a nadie jajajjaaja.**

Vaya, creo que esta muy enojado-suspiró Yuuki, ya que nunca antes había visto a Kaname así.

Cuando se hubo sentido bien, abandonó la enfermería, después de todo tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ordenaría un poco su habitación, ya que con lo agotadores que habían sido los días casi no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

Iba camino a su habitación cuando de pronto aparece Zero.

- ¿Yuuki como te encuentras?- preguntó el preocupado.

- Estoy bien- dijo Yuuki sonriendo como siempre

- Gracias al cielo- dijo Zero abrazandola.

- Z-zero- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo confundida ya que el cazador no era de los que demostraban cariño hacia las personas.

Y claro justo en ese presiso momento, Kaname los observaba, por un minuto quizo ir y tomar a Yuuki, llevarsela y volverla a su verdadera forma de vampiresa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso sería dejarse llevar por los celos, y el era un hombre calmado, o al menos eso aparentaba, por lo que mejor se marchó y dejo a la parejita sola.

Zero soltó a Yuuki un tanto avergonzado, y luego se marchó, Yuuki se dirigió a su habitación y empezó su arduo trabajo de ''ordenar''

Yuuki luego de una hora, cuando terminó de ordenar, se recostó por unos minutos en su cama, recordó cuando era pequeña y Kaname la rescató de aquel vampiro que quería beber su sangre, ese día supuestamente Kaname y ella se habían visto por primera vez, pero Yuuki sabía que no era así, y ahora se preguntaba comoe s que pudo olvidarse de su hermano, entendia que le hubiera hecho alguna especie de conjuro o ''sello'' como llaman los vampiros, pero au no se explicaba como fue que pudieron hacerla olvidar a Kaname.

En ese dilema se encontraba cuando de pronto y por la ventana entra Seiren rápidamente.

- Yuuki!- gritó la vampiresa no percatandose de que la aludida estaba justo al lado de ella.

- ¿Que sucede Seiren?¿porque entraste asi?- dijo Yuuki preocupada

- K-kaname-sama, lo perdí de vista- dijo la vampiresa peliplata

- Queeeeeeeeeeeee- gritó Yuuki más que asustada, ella sabía muy bien que a donde fuera el sangrepura siempre había peligros, y al parecer ahora había salido solo, sin Seiren.

- L-lo siento no me di cuenta, es muy rápido- protesto Seiren

- No importa, debemos buscarlo- dijo Yuuki

- Pero, tú todavía eres humana, eres mucho más lenta que yo, sin ofender- dijo Seiren.

- Si es cierto, todavía soy humana, pero creeme que entrenar con Zero me ha servido mucho- dijo Yuuki segura de si misma.

Y así fue como ambas vampiresas saltaron por la ventana y se dispusieron a ir en busca de Kaname.

Seiren a los pocos minutos de buscar, pudo percibir la presencia de su amo, y le alertó a Yuuki que se moviera con más cuidado pues el estaba cerca y se suponía que ellas seguían en la academia.

Y entonces lo encontraron, Kaname parecía conversar con un vampiro, Kaname permanecía como siempre serio, y el otro vampiro estaba aún más serio.

De pronto la expresión de aquel vampiro cambio rapidamente y se avalanzó sobre Kaname, al aprecer intentaría beber su sangre.

Yuuki iba a saltar a protejer a su hermano cuando fue detenida por Seiren, y ante la vista de ella, Kaname perdió esa apariencia amable, y de un solo golpe partio por la mitad al vampiro haciendolo cenizas.

Yuuki quedó impresionada, y Seiren no dijo nada pero estaba igual de impactada.

Seiren pensó ''Vaya, Kaname-sama de verdad es demasiado fuerte, no me gustaría ser su enemiga, me pregunto como me irá a ir, cuando se entere de que Yuuki ya sabía la verdad y yo no le dije nada'' terminó de pensar Seiren mientras imaginaba de que forma la iba a matar Kaname si se llegaba a enterar de que le había mentido.

Yuuki por su parte pensaba en como reaccionaría su hermano si supiera cuantas veces le ha mentido, claramente esa faceta asesina de Kaname no la conocía, y le daba miedo, pero la pregunta que se hizo Yuuki despues fue ¿y si Kaname se enterará de que tu has asesinado incluso más vampiros que el solo por protegerlo?, rio ante ese pensamiento, ella se austaba de ver a Kaname matando a un vampiro, pero com iriía a reaccionar el si algun día se enterba ade que Yuuki, perfectamente calificaría para cazadora de vampiros con todos los asesinatos que habá cargado a sus manos.

Seiren y Yuuki se miraron y recordaron que debían salir rápido de ahí sino querían terminar como ese vampiro, bueno al menos Seiren, pero su suerte acababa en ese momento, porque de pronto escucharon una voz muy conocida.

- Ya pueden bajar- dijo Kaname mirando seriamente hacia el árbol en que se escondían las chicas

'' Es mi fin''- pensó Seiren

''Ahora me mata''- pensó Yuuki

Y después ambas vampiresas bajaron del árbol algo avergonzadas.

-¿Se puede saber que hacian espiando lo que hago?- pregunto el purasangre

- Kaname-sama solo queriamos...- dijo Seiren

- Te vimos caminar hacia acá y tú sabes que yo soy curiosa así que convencia a Seiren para que me acompañara, ya que yo quería saber mas cosas de ti, porque tu siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo, y sabes mucho de mi, pero yo no se nada de ti, y veras por eso jeje- dijo Yuuki más que nerviosa interrumpiendo a Seiren ya que primero muerta a decirle que lo quería proteger.

- ¿Es verdad eso Seiren?- preguntó el vampiro

- Si- dijo Seiren volviendo a mentir

- Otra cosa ¿desde cuando son amigas? acaso no me habían dicho que no lo eran- dijo el purasangre tomando a ambas chicas por los hombros y pegandolas con suavidad en la muralla.

- Etto, Kaname-sempai- dijo Yuuki nerviosa.

Sin embargo Seiren al verse a punto de ser descubierta por su amo, se desmayo, por primera vez en su vida.

Kaname en un ágil movimiento evito que esta cayera al suelo y Yuuki comprobó que se había desmayado, Kaname rio ante la situación, y luego la llevó de vuelta a la academia junto con Yuuki.

La castaña se preguntaba que estaría conversando Kaname con ese vampiro para que las cosas terminarasn así.

Mientras caminaban hacia la academia, Seiren despertó, y grande fue su sorpresa al versse en brazos de su amo, el ser más respetado por ella, se sonrojo y tenso de inmediato, Kaname la miró y aguanto las ganas de reírse, luego la bajo con cuidado y en menos de tres segundos Seiren había desaparecido, se había adelantado porque la verguenza la trasapasaba.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la academia, Yuuki seguía con la misma interrogante, por lo que decidió buscar a Seiren para preguntarle si ella sabía algo.

La buscó por toda la academia, pero no presisamente sola, abrio sus ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba Seiren, la vampiresa peliplata se encontraba ni más ni menos que hablando con ''ZERO''

Ambos vampiros hablaban claro que Zero con su típica actitud seria, y Seiren igual, pero el que Zero conversara con una vampiresa sin intentar matarla era digno de admirar, luego Zero y Seiren sintieron la presencia de Yuuki, y a esta no le quedo otra que ir a lo que iba.

Zero se fue y dejo que ellas hablaran solas-

-Seiren ¿tú sabes porque Kaname-sama conversaba con ese vampiro?- pregunto Yuuki curiosa

- Si creo saberlo, pero es una historia larga- dijo la peliplata

- No te preocupes tiempo hay de sobra- dijo Yuuki sentandose en un árbol

- Bien empecemos- dijo Seiren

_Kaname-sama es un purasangre, y no uno cualquiera, es el que se convertirá en el rey de los vampiros, más adelante, por eso hay muchos vampiros tanto nobles como sangrepura que quieren matarlo, o mínimo beber su sangre, verás hace algunos años atrás cuando tú todavía no sabías nada, Kaname-sama tub que enfrentarse a dos poderosos sangrepura, claramente el estaba en desventaja, porque estos sangrepura tenían como esclavos vampiros nivel ''e'' y vampiros nobles, los cuales atacaron al mismo tiempo a Kaname-sama y lograron herirlo, el era fuerte, pero con todos esos vampiros no podría solo, como pude lo ayude y logré junto con él eliminar a los nobles y a los de nivel ''e'' pero quedaban vivos los vampiros sangrepura, y Kaname-sama se enfrentó solo a ellos dos, luego de una ardua batalla, en la que yo no pude interferir porque pusieron un escudo para que yo no pasará, Kaname-sama logró vencer a uo de ellos, y lo mató arrancandole el corazón y adquiriendo sus poderes, pero uno quedó vivo, y exactamente fue ese vampiro sangrepura el que logró herir gravemente a Kaname-sama, ese vampiro era extremadamente fuerte, por lo que era casi imposible vencerlo, aunque Kaname-sama logró herirlo, ese vampiro era obvio que no moriría, por lo que antes de marcharse le advirtió a Kaname-sama que volvería y tomaría venganza contra él por haber acabado con su hermano. El nombre de estos vampiros era Drake y Draven, el que murió se llamaba Drake, y como es de suponer Draven era el más fuerte, según supimos años después, Draven para incrementar su poder y acabar de una vez por todas con Kaname-sama hizó una alianza con un demonio de la época del sengoku, y ahora ambos buscan traer la destrucción al mundo desapareciendo cualquier pizca de esperanza, y sobretodo buscan acabar con Kaname ya que según supe, el demonio con el que pactó Draven busca vencer a sus oponentes más fuertes para alcanzar la gloria de ser el más poderoso, es por eso que también quiere matar a Kaname-sama (N/A los que vieron inuyasha, imaginense a Sesshomaru, porque de el me inspire para crear ese personaje demonio, más bien copie la imagen de sesshomaru)_

Yuuki quedó impactada, vaa ese si era un problemas, y lo sería aún más, porque en ese mismo momento, en la entrada de la cademia, estaban ciertos personaje sbuscando a Kaname.

**Fin. del capitulo jajjaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa a todos... les apuesto un lapiz, a que todos los que leen esta historia quieren matarme... xD**

**Bueno, como ven, recien me digno a publicar... gomen gomen por eso... de verdad lo siento.**

**A continuación...señoras y señores... niños y niñas, con ustedes MI EXCUSA: XD**

**Verán mis respetados lectores, no había publicado porque tube un pequeñisimo problema (la verdad fue un gran problema ¬¬) con mi computador, esta historia la había terminado de escribir hace mucho tiempo, pero los capítulos los subía de a uno, pero ¿que fue lo que paso?... algo tan simple como ''formateo de computador'' se me borró pues toda la información de mi queridísimo computador, desde anime, hasta mis preciadas y valiosas historias que tanto me costo escribir, es por eso que armandome de paciencia, tube que escribir todo de nuevo, y como la mayoría de las historias eran largas pues, aquí estoy, recien pudiendo publicar...**

**Espero entiendan el porque de mi tardanza, sino, pueden matarme o bombardear mi casa cuando gusten, creo merecerlo.**

**Y ahora sin quitarles más tiempo les dejo el nuevo capítulo *.***

-Oh, por todos los demonios- dijo Yuuki

- Vamos Yuuki, al parecer, hay más vampiros buscando a Kaname-sama- dijo Seiren resignada

Y así las dos, la peliplata y la castaña salieron a ´´tratar'' con todos esos vampiros

Al llegar, vieron seis vampiros, al parecer todos nobles, por lo que esta vez si que les sería más difícil acabar con ellos si es que venían en busca de problemas.

- Que buscan aquí- pregunto Yuuki a los vampiros enseñandoles su brazalete de prefecta.

- Nada que te incumba mocosa- dijo uno de los vampiros

-La verdad, creo que si le interesa-dijo una voz saliendo desde detrás detras de todos aquellos vampiros, y Seiren temblo al ve de quien se tratara, por lo que Yuuki al ver la actitud de Seiren tambien supo de quien se tratba.

Frente a ellas, un vampiro de largos cabellos azules y ójos zafiro, les dirigia una mirada que bien se podía interpretar como fría.

- Pero que tenemos aquí-decia el vampiro peliazul- si es la hermosa hermana de Kaname

-¿Como sabes de ella?- pregunto Seiren asustad por lo dicho.

- Oh, Seiren todabía vives, yo se todo lo que pasa con los seres que he decidido matar, y pues por ende se todo lo que pasa en la vida de Kaname- dijo friamente el vampiro

- No le pondrás un dedo encima a Kaname-sama- dijo Yuuki

- Y ¿quien lo evitará?, tú pequeña humana- rio el vampiro llamado Draven

-lo dudo mucho, veo que todabía perdura el sello que te impusieron- siguio con su monologo Draven

- Dejala a ella tranquila- dijo Seiren

- No te preocupes por ahora no le haré nada, pero ya volverán a saber de mi- dijo Draven para luego dar orden a sus nobles que atacaran a las dos mujeres, aunque tenia más que claro que las dos lograrian acabar con los nobles, eso era solo para distracción.

Yuuki y Seiren en pocos segundos se vieron rodeadas de los vampiros, la peliplata temía por la integridad de Yuuki ya que al ser la hermana de Kaname-sama debía protegerla, pero al parecer la vampiresa pelicastaña sabía defenderse lo bastante bien.

Cuando hubieron acabado con tres de los vampiros, estaban agotadas, Yuuki aún más por el hecho de que era humana, pero fue en ese entonces, cuando un vampiro se decidía a atacar a Seiren, que aparecio quien menos esperaban que apareciera.

ZERO

Saco su bloody Rose, y acabo en menos de dos segundos a los tres vampiros que quedaban.

Seiren quedo impresionada, vaya penso Seiren, de verdad este vampiro es impresionante (N/A: wow, parece que a Seiren le intereso Zero ^^)

Yuuki, por mientras se recuperaba y planeaba una buena escusa para explicarle a Zero , el porque las habían atacado esos vampiros

- Se puede saber que demonios paso- dijo Zero con su clásico mal humor

- Etto, Zero, verás, pues- demonios no se le ocurría nada.

- Zero-sempai (N/A: un momento ''Zero-sempai'' ._.), esos vampiros querían beber la sangre de Yuuki- dijo Seiren recibiendo la mirada asesina de Yuuki

- Ya veo- dijo Zero un tanto molesto y preocupado- No te lastimaron Yuuki pregunto, la castaña solo asintio y dijo que estaba bien

Luego de esto Zero se fue, no sin antes darle una última mirada a Seiren, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Yuuki, aún con todo lo preocupante de la situación, no pudo evitar percatarse de las extraños que se comportaban esos dos, y sonrio.

- ¿Que haremos ahora que ese vampiro a vuelto?- dijo Seiren

- No lo se, creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda, tal vez con algun miembro de la clase nocturna- dijo Yuuki

- Takuma- dijo Seiren recordando que este era el mejor amigo de Kaname

Entonces ambas vampiresas se dirigieron hacia las instalaciones del dormitorio de la Luna, cuando estaban por entrar, Seiren recordo el pequeñisimo detalle, de que Yuuki era humana, por lo que por la puerta principal no podían entrar, a menos que quisieran alertar a toda la clase nocturna de su presencia, o al mismisimo Kaname-sama

Entonces haciendo acopio de toda su increíble agilidad, ambas vampiresas treparon árbol tras árbol, y luego por una muralla hasta dar con la habitación de Takuma.

Entraron de golpe por la ventana del rubio, el cual al verlas casi muere de un ataque al corazón, pero luego recordó que era vmapiro así que no podía morir (xD)

- ¿Q-que hacen aca?- pregunto asustado Takuma

- Necesitamos tu ayuda- demando Seiren, y Yuuki solo asintio

- Tomen asiento- invito el rubio hacendolas sentarse en su cama

Las chicas un tanto nerviosas tomaron asiento en la cama del rubio

- Que es lo que necesitan- pregunto Takuma intrigado

Seiren le explico con lujo de detalle la situación, y Takuma a cada palabra que decía Seiren cada vez palidecia más.

Cuando se hubo recuperado del impacto de la noticia se dirigío hacia Yuuki

- Con que ya sabes que eres la hermana de Kaname-sama- dijo el rubio y Yuuki asintio

- Entonces ¿nos ayudaras?- pregunto Seiren

- Por supuesto, hace mucho tiempo que tenía intenciones de ayudar a Kaname-sama, despues de todo es mi amigo, y estoy más que enterado de que su vida corre mucho peligro- dijo el rubio con expresion triste

- Tienes alguna idea de como podemos enfrentar a Draven- pregunto Yuuki

- Es un vampiro demasiado fuerte al menos para nosotros los nobles, ni siquiera Kaname-sama pudo derrotarlo, me temo que necesitaremos más ayuda- afirmo el rubio

- ¿Tienes idea de quien seria capaz de ayudarnos y guardar el secreto de Yuuki?- pregunto Seiren

- Mis amigos, Akatsuki, Aidou y Senri- dijo Takuma

- Pero estas seguro de que ellos no le diran a Kaname-sama de que yo ya se la verdad- dijo Yuuki asustada

- Claro, confio mucho en ellos- afirmo el rubio

Estaban planeando que le contarían a los demás e ideando un plan para obtener más informacion acerca del vampiro Draven y aquel demonio con el que habia pactado, cuando de pronto Seiren sintio la presencio de Kaname-sama demasiado cercana a la puerta del rubio

- Yuuki escondete- grito la vampiresa entrando al armario de la pieza del rubio, pero era tarde, justo cuando Yuuki iba parandose a esconderse la puerta se abrio, y Yuuki de la sola impresión perdio el equilibrio cayendo encima del rubio (N/A: OMG, eso se va a prestar para malas interpretaciones, jajajajajaja)

La mirada de Kaname denotaba furia al ver semejante imagen, y Seiren en vez de preocuparse estaba que se moria de la risa dentro del armario.

- Se puede saber que hace Yuuki aquí, y encima tuyo- gruño Kaname preguntandole a Takuma

- Kaname, no n-o es lo que parece- decia el rubio

- Entonces que es, porque ella esta encima tuyo y en tu habitacion- pregunto Kaname acercandose peligrosamente

Yuuki ent tanto se levanto más que rapido de encima de Takuma sonrojada a más no poder.

- B-bueno, si se ve mal pero no es lo que aprece- decia Takuma

- ¿No es lo que parece?, tienes exacamente tres segundos para explicarme la situacion- dijo Kaname por primera vez perdiendo la compostura

- Kaname-sama, yo etto, había venido a hablar con Takuma-sempai- dijo la castaña más que nerviosa

- No te estoy preguntando a ti, Yuuki- dijo Kaname, dandole una mirada aterradora que quería decir ''despues hablare contigo'', la que la castaña entendio de inmediato.

- Así es , Kaname, ella había venido a dejarme un mensaje del director- dijo Takuma implorando que le creyera

- A ti ¿y porque no entro por la puerta principal?, porque lo que es yo, estube en todo momento ahi y no la vi entrar, ni a ella ni a Seiren- dijo Kaname mirando hacia el armario- por cierto Seiren, puedes salir cuando gustes, ya se que estas aqui.

La sonrisa de Seiren se borró en el momento en que escucho su nombre, entonces penso ''a llegado la hora de mi muerte''

- Muy bien, de que vinieron a hablar con Takuma pregunto Kaname a Seiren

Pero la peliplata por primera vez se atrevería a desobedecer a su amo, y mas que rapido escapo por la ventana (N/A:cobarde jajajaa)

- Muy bien, de todos modos lo sabre- dijo Kaname, y el rubio suspiro asustado

- Vamonos Yuuki- dijo Kaname tomando fuertemente la mano de Yuuki y arrastrandola hacia su propia habitacion, donde era más que seguro que le pediría una explicación.

Entro con ella y cerro la puerta (N/A:mmm sospechoso)

Una vez adentro la pequeña castaña, estaba más que nerviosa, para empezar porque Kaname la habia llevado hasta su habitacion, habian muchas otras partes donde podían hablar, tambien que demonios se supone que le diría, y a eso habia que sumarle, que Kaname todabia estaba enojado por el asunto de Zero.

- Entonces, Yuuki, comienza a explicarme que hacias en la habitacion de Takuma- demando Kaname, acorralando a Yuuki contra la pared, y poniendo sus dos brazos en la muralla evitandole el escape.

Yuuki ahora si estaba que se moria, Kaname estaba tan cerca, podía casi sentir su respiración encima de ella, y esos labios que le hablaban, y de pronto se regaño mentalmente por pensar en cosas asi, por Kami, el era su hermano,y ademas que demonios se supone que le iba a decir, que habia ido a pedir ayuda para protegerlo, de seguro que si Kaname se enteraba de eso la encerraba bajo llave por meterse en problemas, ademas de borrarle la memoria claro.

- Yuuki, estoy esperando- dijo Kaname demandante y con un tono de voz, que donotaba que estaba muy molesto.

- Kaname-sama, verá el director me envio- decia Yuuki mintiendo

- Basta Yuuki, se que el director no te envio a nada, porque recien vengo de la oficina del director- dijo Kaname

Yuuki lo miro preocupada, maldicion, la habia atrapado hizo lo que nunca creyo que podría hacer, y aunque le doldria hacerlo, era la unica forma de salir de esa situacion, claro ella no penso que las cosas se le saldrian de control.

- Es cosa mia, lo que yo haya ido a hablar con Takuma-sempai es cosa mia- grito Yuuki faltandole el respeto por primera vez a Kaname.

El vampiro purasangre quedo impresionado, su pequeña Yuuki le gritaba y le faltaba el respeto, eso dolia, ¿desde cuando Yuuki ya no le contaba sus cosas?, cuando le habia perdido la confianza, desde cuando confiaba más en Seiren, en Zero o en el mismo Takuma. No eso no podía permitirlo

- Que es cosa tuy- dijo Kaname tomandola con fuerza de los hombros- todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo me importa- termino de decir

- Kaname-sama- dijo Yuuki mirando al vampiro- d-disculpa- dijo avergonzada- no debi gritarte. yo- etto-pero la joven mujer se vio callada por los labios del vampiro purasangre

En esos momentos Yuuki quedo impactada, su ''hermano'' la besaba, eso moralmente no era posible o ¿si?, que importaba, oh por Kami ese beso era tan calido, y ademas, un momento ese era su prim er beso...

Yuuki en un par de segundos cuando logro reaccionar, correspondio el beso, despues de todo era lo que tantas veces habia soñado, estar asi con su hermano, con su amado hermano.

Ambos se perdieron en la boca del otro, recorriendo, conociendose, compartiendo ese amor, que ninguno de los dos podia demostrar, al menos no todabia.

_Cálido, dulce, maravilloso_

Kaname se separo no con mucho gusto del beso y miro a Yuuki la cual estaba un tanto sonrojada.

- Kaname-sama- dijo ella un tanto apenada

- Yuuki- dijo el vampiro acariciando la mejilla de su pequeña castaña

Entonces otra vez se dejaron llevar, unieron nuevamente sus labios, Yuuki olvidando el hecho de que eran hermanos, Kaname olvidando que ella aun era humana, que más daba, despues de todo tarde o temprano la verdad saldria a flote, y ellos estarían prometidos.

Se besaron hasta altas horas de la noche, abrazados, juntos, no querian separarse, pero era hora de que la clase nocturna comenzara, Yuuki se durmio en los brazos de su amado, y este sonrio, recordando el abor de sus labios, la cargo delicadamente hasta los dormitorios del sol, donde varias de las alumanas de la clase diurna miraban con furia a la chica que el castaño llevaba en sus brazos, Kaname las ignoro por completo, luego en el camino se encontro con Zero, el que lo miro asombrado y tristemente, Kaname quizo sonreir altanero, pero no lo hizo porque sabia lo que debia sentir Zero al ver a Yuuki en sus brazos, luego entro a la habitacion de la joven y la recosto dulcemente en su cama, besando su frente por ultima vez, y marchandose.

- ¿Que es lo que pretendes con ella Kuran?- dijo Zero que lo esperaba a la salida de la habitacion de Yuuki

- Debería preguntar lo mismo Kiryuu- dijo Kaname- aunque mejor preguntare ¿que pretendes con Seiren?- dijo Kaname teniendo en claro que habia tocado una fibra sensible de Zero.

- Tsk, eso no te importa- dijo Zero sonrojado (N/A: ?)

- Claro que me importa Kiryuu- dijo Kaname antes de marcharse.

Zero entro a la habitacion de Yuuki, la cual para sus sorpresa estaba despierta, abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza oculta en estas, sin duda estaba llorando.

- Yuuki ¿que ha sucedido? ¿que te hizo Kuran?- dijo Zero con claras intenciones de querer matar a Kaname

Yuuki no respondio, ¿que que le habia hecho? pues nada, solo besarla, y ella correspondio ese beso porhibido, ese beso, moralmente juzgado.

Zero abrazo a la pequeña castaña en un gesto protector, consolandola.

- Yuuki, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto una vez más

Al ver que esta no respondería, la cuido hasta que esta se durmiera, y luego se dirigio a los dormitorios de la Luna, debia hablar con Kaname.

Espero pacientemente en la entrada de los dormitorios de la luna que alguien lo atendiera

Y entonces, Seiren aparecio.

Ambos vampiros sonrieron, y conversaron largos minutos, luego Seiren le pregunto a Zero a que venia a los dormitorios de la Luna y este le dijo que a buscar a Kaname

- Sera mejor que te vayas- dijo Seiren- no quiero que te metas en problemas o salgas herido- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible para el vampiro peliplata.

Entonces detras de ellos una voz bastante conocida hizo acto de presencia

- Ocurre algo Seiren- pregunto Kaname serio

- E-es Zero, viene a hablar con usted Kaname-sama- dijo la vampiresa nerviosa

- Ya veo, pasa Kiryuu- dijo Kaname con molestio

Zero siguio al purasangre hasta su habitacion, Seiren los miraba un tanto asustada, en verdad no queria que a Zero le pasara,algo sabia lo mucho que se odiaban esos dos, y tenia miedo.

Luego los vio perderse en la habitacion de Kaname, desde donde el purasangre le dio una mirada amenazadora queriendole decir que se fuera.

Una vez que los dos hombres hubieron estado adentro Kaname le pregunto a Zero que que queria.

- Que fue lo que le hiciste a Yuuki- exigio respuesta el peliplata enfadado

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kaname

- Luego que la dejaste en su habitacion estaba llorando, que le hiciste responde- dijo Zero más molesto todabia

- Yuuki esta... nada que te interese Kiryuu- dijo Kaname entre sorprendio y serio

-Maldito, dimelo ahora- seguia exigiendo el menor

- Hay muchas cosas que no debes saber Kiryuu, no me hagas explicarte algo que no entenderas- dijo Kaname cansado

- No soporto ver a Yuuki triste , explicame Kuran, quiero saber que le sucede- dijo Zero un poco más calmado.

Entonces Kaname, decidio que por primera y ultima vez le explicaria algo a su ''enemigo''.

Comenzo desde el principio hasta el final.

Zero no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba, asi que Yuuki ¿era la hermana de Kaname?, ellos estaban comprometidos, No no podía ser verdad.

- Es verdad, Zero- dijo Kaname como leyendole los pensamientos al peliplata.

Zero luego de largos minutos comprendio, pero a diferencia de los que todos hubieran esperado no odio a Yuuki por ser una vampiresa, y le dijo a Kaname que guardaria el secreto.

Cuando Zero salio rapidamente de la habitacion de Kaname, se encontro con Seiren la que impulsivamente corrio a abrazarlo, al ver que habia salido sano y salvo, Zeero estaba conmocionado con la noticia, por lo que un abrazo era lo que más necesitaba, entonces le devolvio el abrazo.

Kaname salio de su habitacion y pudo apreciar la conmovedora imagen de su leal sirvienta, y su enemigo abrazados, y en vez de molestarse sonrio, luego regreso a su habitacion, y dejo a Zero y a Seiren solos.

Por mientras en otro lugar muy alejado de la acaemia, el vampiro Draven, y su aliado un demonio peliplata, trazaban con lujo de detalle su plan para acabar con Kaname y todo aquel que osara impedirselos.

**Bueno, fin del capitulo ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**En este capitulo queria mostrarles una pareja que al parecer es nueva, un Zero x Seiren, no se porque pero me encantan, creo que hacen la pareja perfecta, a i parecer, no se que opinen... beuno cualquier cosa, duda sobre el capitulo**

**Nos vemos en los reviews...**

**Sayonara**


	5. Un nuevo aliado

**Hola a todos, les apuesto un cuaderno a que no me habían extrañado en lo más mínimo asdasdasdasdasd**

**Acá por fin les traigo la continuación de mi historia, espero les guste, los dejo para que lean**

Después de ese día, Yuuki despertó con los rayos de luz que se colaban tímidamente por su ventana, recordó de golpe lo sucedido el día anterior, se levantó aún muy pensativa, la verdad amaba a su hermano aunque moralmente fuera una relación que no estaba permitida, pero ¿Qué sentiría Kaname por ella? ¿Sería solo un cariño fraternal? Pero la beso, eso significaba algo ¿verdad?.

Vistió su característico uniforme y luego salió encontrándose con Zero al otro lado de la puerta.

- Zero ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella

- Te esperaba claro esta, a menos que quieras ir a clases sola con todas esas furiosas chicas esperándote aya afuera

- HE ¿Chicas?- preguntó, y entonces le explico que las fans de Kaname estaban afuera esperándola para golpearla o pedirle explicaciones de porque Kaname la cargaba en brazos ayer por la noche

- Entonces ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Zero ofreciéndole llevarla del brazo en caso de que hubiera que correr

- Ah si claro, gracias Zero- dijo ella tomandose firmemente del brazo de su amigo

Cuando salieron muchas chicas la esperaban, pero al verla salir acompañada de Zero se intimidaron un poco con la mirada del albino , este por su parte tomo un poco más firme a Yuuki y emprendieron su camino

Podían escuchar los hirientes comentarios de las chicas.

- Mírenla ahora va con Kiryuu-kun, es una zorra de lo peor- decía una rubia de lentes

- Se cree que por solo ser prefecta puede tener todos los hombres que quiera la muy estúpida- decía una chica de cabello corto

Y así muchos más comentarios que herían a la castaña aunque intentara disimularlo.

- No les des importancia- le dijo Zero mirándola de frente y desordenando los mechones de la niña

- Gracias por todo Zero- dijo ella abrazándolo cuando llegaron a la escuela, el correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, justo en el momento que Kaname pasaba por ahí

El castaño miro la escena evidentemente molesto, iba a hablar con el director y ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse a su hermanita con Zero, aunque sabía que a Zero probablemente le gustaba Seiren , pero ¿también podía gustarle Yuuki o no? Todas esas dudas se aglomeraban en la cabeza del castaño, sin saber que si le daba tantas vueltas al asunto solo se confundiría más.

Zero soltó a la castaña y la hizo entrar a clases, sabía que si la castaña veía a Kaname probablemente estuviera nerviosa toda la clase.

Por otro lado Yuuki recordó que aquel día después de hacer guardia, había quedado de verse con Takuma y con Seiren, los que intentarían escapar de clases para poder buscar información de utilidad acera de Draven, para saber como derrotarlo y proteger a su amado Kaname.

Las clases terminaron y ella junto a Zero fueron a las puertas a vigilar la salida de la clase nocturna, en eso la castaña se escondió detrás de Zero, todavía estaba nerviosa por lo del beso con Kaname, pero no podía decirle a Zero que la escondiera, Zero sospechaba pero no sabía nada del beso mucho menos de que pasaron toda la tarde juntos, así que se escondió sutilmente, esto Zero lo noto pero no dijo nada, por su parte Kaname al ver la reacción de Yuuki se mantuvo serio pero por dentro moría de risa, vaya que esa niña si era tierna, miren que esconderse por estar nerviosa, habían muchas cosas que debía conocer de su hermana y eso lo haría poco a poco.

Fueron a hacer guardia, y entonces terminaron muy al anochecer, Yuuki se despidió de Zero, este fingió que se fue porque hacia varios minutos había sentido la presencia de Takuma y Seiren, escuchó la onversa de los jóvenes y se dio cuenta de que Yuuki si sabía que era la hermana de Kaname, sonrió, vaya que la chica era inteligente, ni el gran Kuran había logrado ocultarle un secreto.

Cuando vio para donde iba la conversa se preocupo, estaban protegiendo a Kaname, por Takuma no se preocupaba era hombre podía defenderse solo, pero Yuuki, Seiren, serían buenas guardianas, pero eran chicas y el como caballero debía protegerlas, salió de su escondite, dejando atónitos a todos.

- Zero- susurraron todos asustados

- el mismo- dijo él exigiendo una explicación

Los chicos explicaron todo a Zero y entonces él decidió ayudarlos, no por Kaname, sino por las chicas porque el no dejaría que dañaran a las mujeres que quería, a una como amiga, y a otra como algo más.

Zero ofreció que fueran a la asociación de cazadores, allí sería más conveniente buscar información.

Seiren y Takuma se negaron, una cosa era ser buenos luchando y tener excelentes poderes para defenderse de las adversidades la otra muy distinta era ir y meterse el la boca del lobo.

Zero les explicó que si iban con él no los atacarían y ellos tuvieron que acceder un tanto asustados.

Entraron a la asociación de cazadores con Zero a la cabeza, después de recibir las asesinas miradas de más de algún cazador.

Entraron a donde se guardaban los papeles con archivos de los vampiros más conocidos y peligrosos, y encontraron mucha información acerca de Draven , supieron entonces que no sería nada fácil derrotarlo, y que tal vez iban a necesitar ayuda de alguien más, de eso Zero se encargaría puesto que en sus días de cazador había conocido a alguien muy poderoso que se había hecho su amigo y le debía un gran favor.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una voz un tanto familiar, hizo temblar a todos menos a Zero.

- Se puede saber que hacen aquí- preguntó Kaname

- ¿No crees que eso debería preguntarlo yo?- contraataco Zero

- Entiendo que tú estes aquí, pero Yuuki, Takuma y Seiren no deberían estar aquí, principalmente porque no deberían haber salido de la academia es tarde y yo no di mi autorizaión- dijo Kaname

Muy bien si Kaname veía los papeles que tenían en sus manos sería su fin, Zero le paso los papeles a Seiren y a Takuma les ordeno correr, el tenía una idea muy buena de cómo distraer a Kaname, y con lo que de seguro se olvidaría de perseguir a los chicos con los papeles.

Cuando Kaname iba a seguir calmadamente a sus amigos, Zero tomó a Yuuki de la cintura, le guiño el ojo para que la castaña comprendiera que solo era para distraer a Kaname, y esta asintió , Zero junto sus labios en un casto beso que hizo enfurecer al purasangre, en eso Zero cargo a Yuuki y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a los demás chicos, Kaname salió en busca de Zero y su hermana, definitivamente necesitaba una explicación, y ya.

**¿Que pasará ahora? Zero beso a Yuuki ¿que les hará Kaname? ¿podrán salvarse los amigos? ¿que dirá Seiren cuando se entere? ¿se reirá o se molestará? todo esto y mucho más en un próximo capítulo.**


	6. huyendo del sangre pura

Kaname enfurecido, perdiendo su clásico autocontrol, perseguía incesantemente a Zero y Yuuki, los que por cierto habían corrido tan deprisa después de aquel beso que se perdieron de vista, poco le importo a Kaname que se notará que estaba celoso, poco le importo que todo lo que había ocultado por años se fuera al carajo, lo único que quería era una explicación, y volver a Yuuki a su forma original para que fuera solamente suya.

Zero y Yuuki corrían lo más que podían sus piernas y en un momento determinado se encontraron corriendo junto con Seiren y Takuma.

- ¿Por qué están corriendo ustedes?- preguntó Takuma

- No se supone que estaban distrayendo a Kaname-sama - agregó Seiren

- Y lo distraje y muy bien, pero besé a Yuuki y ahora me quiere matar- dijo Zero palideciendo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y la mirada asesina dada por Seiren.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? - preguntó Seiren con decepción

- Solo fue para distraer a Kuran - dijo Zero que no quería que se llevara un mal entendido

- Solo fue para distraer a Kaname, Seiren- dijo Yuuki nerviosa

- Esta bien- dijo Seiren un poco triste, después de todo, ¿por qué tenían que darle explicaciones a ella? Ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran , no era como si el cazador alguna vez se fuera a fijar en ella, pensó con más tristeza aún.

- De todas formas corran y después se dan explicaciones, ahora huyan que siento la presencia de Kaname cerca- gritó Takuma comenzando a correr nuevamente

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a la academia (N/A: que buen escondite chicos merecen un aplauso ) Yuuki y Zero que eran los más asustados se fueron a la habitación del director, donde era un lugar sumamente seguro en esos momentos, Seiren y Takuma escondieron los papeles, cavando a velocidad vampírica un pozo lo hacharon en un ataúd y pusieron tierra encima, y después cada uno corrió a sus habitaciones cerrando hasta con sillas las puertas y ventanas.

Ruka y Kain que pasaban por ahí miraron extrañados a los nobles correr, pero le restaron importancia era común ver semejantes escenas en aquella bizarra academia.

Zero y Yuuki entraron de golpe a la habitación del director que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro de cocina.

- Yuuki, Zero ¿ocurre algo ? - preguntó el director

- Papá - dijeron los dos al unísono

- Muy bien que ocurre- dijo el director presintiendo que algo pasaba porque esos dos nunca le llamaban papá, mucho menos Zero.

Ambos ignorando las preguntas se metieron bajo las sabanas con el director, el que no podía creer lo que ocurría, uno a cada lado del hombre rubio, lo abrazaron y se apegaron lo más que podían a él, mientras Kaien después de intentar comprender lo que ocurría, decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto y dejar que esos dos hicieran lo que quisieran, por lo que apagó la luz y se quedó dormido con sus dos hijos abrazándolo.

Zero y Yuuki que estaban ahí refugiándose, pensaron que después no era tan malo dormir en compañía de tu padre, y era una cálida sensación hogareña.

Kaname cuando logró llegar a la academia, luego de saltar todos los obstáculos que al parecer le habían puesto siguió la presencia de Zero, pero sus planes de venganza se vieron frustrados, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en la habitación del director, por lo que maldiciendo a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, se fue refunfuñando maldiciones y conjuros hasta su habitación en donde se acostó de golpe y se tapó la cabeza con una almohada enojado porque hasta un nivel E podía tener el cariño de Yuuki y el no.

Al otro día Yuuki y Zero despertaron solos ya que el director había tenido que levantarse para encargarse de la academia, ambos se miraron y rieron a carcajadas, después de todo esas cosas solo les pasaban a ellos, y aunque no tuviera nada de gracioso que un pura sangre furioso los persiguiera para ellos en ese minuto si lo era.

- ¿Crees que nos mate?- preguntó Zero

- Yo creo que si- dijo Yuuki secándose una lágrima de la risa

Así ambos se levantaron y salieron a sus habitaciones con mucho cuidado.

Pero lo que Zero nunca esperó fue que Kaname estuviera esperándolo en su habitación, por lo que le temblaron un poco las piernas, pero manteniendo su orgullo intacto entró haciendo frente al enfadado vampiro.

- ¿Así que después de todo i amabas a Yuuki?- dijo Kaname molesto

- ¿Y si así fuera que?- preguntó Zero solo para provocar al vampiro no porque en verdad le gustará Yuuki.

- Escúchame bien Kiryuu, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana- gritó Kaname tomando a Zero de la camisa

- Yo me acerco a quien quiera, además ella me deja hacerlo- dijo Zero apuntando con su bloody rose a Kaname

Luego de insultarse mutuamente , ambos vampiros se miraron con odio y después Kaname, se fue molesto.

Zero reía, por fin había logrado provocar a Kaname, no era como si le gustara Yuuki, pero ver a Kaname enojado valía oro.

Kaname fue a buscar a Yuuki, y sin duda cuando la encontrara cosas muy interesantes pasarían.

Mientras Seiren lloraba en su habitación por los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierto peliplata Takuma y Ruka intentaban consolarla pero la vampiresa pe lililá era tan poco expresiva que ni siquiera sabían lo que le pasaba.

Y así comenzaba un nuevo día en la academia Cross.


	7. Rindiéndose ante el pecado

**Hola a todos, les apuesto un libro a que me odian.**

**Damas y caballeron os presento mi escusa...chan..chan bueno les cuento , tiempo he tenido, memoria no, se me había olvidado por completo actualizar creyendo que ya lo había hecho, me confundí con mis otras historias, y bueno paso lo que paso .**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta, espero y merezca su perdón.**

**Un abrazo psicólogico a todas, si soy la hermana perdida de german garmendia parece jajajajajaja, las quiero mucho y espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

Kaname buscaba por toda la academia a Yuuki, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado y ya se estaba desesperando.

Zero luego de burlarse de Kaname buscaba desesperado a Seiren, algo le decía que debía hablar seriamente con ella.

Seiren se encontraba dormida en su habitación, le dolían los ojos por haber llorado, ella jamás había llorado por alguien pero se había enamorado de cierto peliplata gruñón.

Zero encontró la habitación de Seiren, y la encontró sentada en la cama secándose un par de lágrimas.

Debía admitirlo se había enamorado de la guardiana de Kaname, pero no podía permitirse amar a un vampiro, jamás era una verdadera deshonra para su especie, para los cazadores.

Quiso ser dulce al verla llorar, sabía que esas lágrimas las había causado el cuando le dijo que había besado a Yuuki, pero prefería ser directo y dejarle en claro que jamás podrían estar juntos.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió Seiren?- preguntó Zero

- N-nada Zero- dijo ella impresionada por el modo en que le hablaba, le partía el corazón de verdad no sentía nada por ella

- Deja de llorar, ok, no mereces sufrir así- dijo Zero acercándose y tomándola de los hombros

- Déjame tranquila- gritó la chica odiaba que Zero le ordenara cosas, llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose , aunque nadie lo sabía, pero Zero siempre había sido tan frío con ella

- Te dejaré en paz, pero quiero que entiendas algo, yo jamás sentiré nada por ti, odio a los vampiros, y aunque a ti no te odio tu eres una vampiresa, espero y lo entiendas- dijo Zero aunque le dolió hasta a él mismo lo que había dicho

- No espero que sientas nada por mi Zero, no te lo estoy rogando, además yo no siento nada por ti- dijo Seiren con la mirada gacha para no dejar ver sus lágrimas

Zero sintió pena al oír esas palabras, el había dado por hecho que Seiren sentía algo por él, y en parte eso le agradaba pero ¿y si en verdad no sentía nada por él?

La miró con la cabeza agachada sentada en la cama, se veía tan indefensa diferente a como era normalmente, y esa imagen solo podía verla él , sin poder evitarlo ni querer evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre ella que estaba desprevenida y capturo sus labios en un hambriento beso, que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

En otro lugar de la academia, Kaname entraba a la habitación de Yuuki la que al verse sorprendida solo atino a caminar hasta el fondo buscando refugió para no sentir la intimidante mirada de Kaname sobre ella, por Kami era su hermano porque estaba tan celoso de Zero, si era cierto que lo amaba y no como hermano, pero ¿no se suponía que el debería quererla fraternalmente? ¿o el también la amaba como mujer?

Kaname, se acercó a ella sin decir palabra, ella agachó la mirada.

Kaname quería una explicación, pero más que nada quería sentir que Yuuki era suya.

La tomó del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara

- Creo que debemos hablar- dijo Kaname mientras la agarraba de la cintura (N/A: OMG ya quisiera yo hablar así)

- K-kaname sama - decía Yuuki sonrojada

- Deja de llamarme así, para ti solo soy Kaname,- dijo el

- Yo, yo me disculpo por haber besado a Zero- dijo Yuuki y aname sonrió internamente pero eso no le quitaba el enojo

- ¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Qué tan importante era lo que buscaban?- preguntó Kaname

- No se lo puedo decir, por favor no me obligue a decírselo- pidió Yuuki sabiendo que si Kaname quería podía obligarla a decirle la verdad solo con leerle la mente.

Kaname quería hacer precisamente eso pero ver a Yuuki pedírselo de esa forma, y con la mirada clavada en sus ojos se lo hacía imposible

Miró sus ojos, y brillaban en inocencia, algo demasiado tentador para él, era su hermana pero ella no lo sabía ¿verdad?, que más daba si por ahora se dejaba arrastrarla al pecado, que más daba si solo por ahora ambos cedían ante lo que más deseaban, el la deseaba y la amaba, y ella lo amaba con pasión pero Yuuki había sido criada con normas morales humanas, pero al diablo eso.

Kaname apretó sus manos en su cintura, y Yuuki pasó sus brazos por su cuello, no había más que decir, al diablo la moral y la ética, al diablo humanos y vampiros, eran ellos dos, no como hermano y hermana sino como dos seres vivos, un hombre y una mujer, dos vampiros seres pasionales y llenos de vida, que se dejaron arrastrar a un mundo de pecado y lujuria.

Kaname atrapó sus labios en un suave beso, que poco a poco fue volviéndose pasional, Yuuki sentía los labios de Kaname sobre los de ella, un contacto tan real como irreal , algo simplemente fantástico.

Sintió como su cuerpo era cargado y depositado en la suave cama, mientras era mirada con devoción por los ojos del vampiro.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y el calor aumentaba unos cuantos grados a cada segundo.

Kaname, se deshizo de su chaqueta ante la mirada inocente de Yuuki, que tenía de sobra sabido lo que iba a pasar y no era algo que le importara en es minuto.

Volvieron a besarse, sintiendo los roces de sus pieles, y el viento colarse por la ventana

La ropa desapareció a los pocos segundos, Kaname tocaba a Yuuki acariciando sus muslos y sintiendo sus gemidos, algunas veces sus manos se colaban acariciando un poco más allá en un contacto atrevido pero jamás obsceno, porque la morbosidad no existe en aquellos que aman , el cuerpo de quien se ama es el mayor templo para aquel amante enamorado.

Ella acariciaba la firme espalda de Kaname y aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí brillaban observándola solo a ella.

Kaname abrió las piernas de su doncella, y se posiciono sobre ella.

Un beso suave y pasional les alertó del siguiente paso.

Se tomaron de las manos y entonces sus cuerpos se hicieron uno, Kaname borró con besos las lágrimas de su ahora mujer, mientras ella enterraba sus largas uñas en el cuerpo de Kaname.

Una danza pasional que los amantes iniciaron, la habitación se lleno de suspiros gemidos y algunos gritos, que para ambos sonaban al canto de los mismos ángeles.

Solo uno, eso eran ellos, dos cuerpos juntos en un solo corazón.

Ambos hundiéndose en el pecado de la carne, el cuerpo es débil pero ¿Quién dijo que pecar era malo?

Unos minutos más, y sus cuerpos se fundieron en el otro, llegando al clímax gritando su nombre y besandose con hambre.

Ambos quedaron rendidos a ambos lados de la cama, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y el techo se había vuelto un interesante lugar para mirar.

Tarde o temprano, la culpa debía volver.

La moral se hizo presente en el rostro de la chica, y una lágrima de impotencia se deslizó por su mejilla, ¿Por qué el mundo se guiaba por esas estúpidas reglas?

Kaname, se dio vuelta y la abrazo, no sabía porque lloraba, no sabía si le había hecho daño, pero quería sentirla junto a él.

- Te amo- dijo Yuuki en un sollozo

- T e amo más mi hermosa princesa- dijo Kaname

- no puedes amarme- dijo Yuuki era hora de decir la verdad

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kaname

- Porque eres mi hermano- dijo Yuuki demostrándole a Kaname que si sabía la verdad, el la miró impresionado ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿lo había recordado?

En otra habitación, Zero y Seiren dormían abrazados , después de haber realizado un acto no muy diferente al de Kaname y Yuuki, que más daba las razas, los lazos sanguíneos, la moral, el pudor, la vergüenza o el resto del mundo el amor puede vencer cualquier obstáculo, vendrían pruebas, lo sabían, pero estarían juntos para superarlas, y protegerse entre ellos mismos.

¿**Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco su perdón? ¿Qué hará Kaname ahora que Yuuki le dijo la verdad? ¿le borrará la memoria o no?**

**¿Que pasará con Zero y Seiren?**


End file.
